


Jogging

by allofmystudensrunaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Smut Brigade, Domestic Fluff, Human Castiel, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmystudensrunaway/pseuds/allofmystudensrunaway
Summary: just Cas jogging with Sam





	Jogging

Cas was pleased with himself, exceptionally pleased with himself. Becoming human again had been a difficult decision and learning to cope with the inherent human weaknesses had been more than a pain, it had been a nightmare. But it turned out there were many upsides, including this one. He grinned to himself and glanced over his shoulder. Sam was still behind him, way behind him great long legs pounding the trail, face set with a mixture of annoyance and determination.

“Come on Sam!” He loved running, loved it. He was sweating already, but it didn’t matter all that mattered right now was the rhythm of his feet and staying ahead of his brother-in-law. He hit the sweet spot that Sam had told him about, where everything seems effortless and the adrenaline had him grinning like a fool. He pushed himself a little more stretching his stride, he could see the bunker’s outline just up ahead. He and Sam had agreed whoever made it back first would cook breakfast -and this morning that was not going to be Cas.

He pounded up the hill, breath starting to catch in his chest, sweat dripping between his shoulder blades-, nearly there, nearly there he whispered to his tired legs. He took a second to look behind again, no sign of Sam. He wanted to believe he had outpaced the moose, however logic and Sam’s long legs dictated otherwise. With a sigh for the victory that could have been his, he spun round and headed back down the trail. He found Sam sat in a pile of leaves with a face like thunder, his hands gripping his ankle.

“Are you okay?”Cas felt a twinge of guilt if he was still an angel he could have healed Sam with a touch, but if he were still an angel they wouldn’t have been running together in the first place.

“Its okay Cas just twisted my ankle, lend me a hand?” Sam held out his hand grinning, despite the pain he must be in.

“Sure” with some difficulty Cas managed to pull Sam to his feet. They must look ridiculous, Sam was so much taller he had trouble balancing his weight.

“Maybe you should go get Dean?”

“No, its not far”

“You nearly had me there” Sam said as they hobbled towards the bunker.

“Nearly? How do I know you didn’t fall over on purpose.”

“like I would do that,” Sam grunted with the effort of trying to stay upright.

“Oh right, like when you told me I had to pay when we passed go in monopoly,”Cas gritted his teeth, Sam was a damn sight heavier than he looked.

“You still won.”

“Well cheats never prosper.”

“You let Dean cheat all the time”

“There’s a difference” Cas hauled Sam up the last step to the bunker and dragged open the door.

“What’s that?”

“I’m not married to you,” Cas manhandled Sam down the steps and dropped him in a chair next to the war room’s table. “Stay there, I’ll get some ice..and I am not cooking breakfast.” Cas wandered into the kitchen, Dean was already up, sat at the table robe wrapped tightly round himself reading the news off his tablet and sipping coffee.

“Morning sunshine, who won today?”

“Well I would have done if your brother had not purposefully twisted his ankle.” Cas rummaged in the fridge after ice, he nearly jumped out of his skin when Dean slipped his arms around him from behind.

“Is it bad?” the hunter breathed in his ear.

“Its not life threatening,” Cas leaned back smiling.

“so he can wait?”

“I suppose, why?”

“Those shorts” Dean muttered into his neck.


End file.
